


Testing The Limits

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita and Edward (my canon divergence) [8]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Nervousness, Pushing boundaries, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward puts the handcuffs to use, much to Anita's distress, but that soon changes, given his methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing The Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure unadulterated smut with Edward being his usual controlling self.

Edward was whistling happily when he came back in carrying two of the bags, fucking whistling. I glared at him with all the venom I felt. I hated being bound and despite having tried my hardest to get any give from the cuffs or the old bed frame I had no luck whatsoever. All I had accomplished was an immense degree of angry frustration and a sore wrist. He put his bags down, winked at me, then went back out again. I kicked the bed with both feet and growled, not knowing what else to do. He was going to pay for this.  
He came back again and I did my best to ignore him as he put down two more bags before slipping off his boots and socks, then the leather straps, not that I watched, I tried to glance so I caught glimpses of where he was up to but I wouldn't look, wouldn't stare, and sure as hell wouldn't make eye contact. Of course when he removed his pants it wasn't eye contact I wanted. I swallowed hard, glad I was this damn stubborn even if it was to spite myself, and I didn't even turn my head towards him when the bottom of the bed dipped and he started unlacing my boots. I pulled my feet out of his grip, not wanting to make this easy for him, and eventually he gave up, swung his leg around so he sat on my knees with his back to me, and went to work on my boots again. It was a brave move, given he was naked and I could probably have put my combat training to work to do him some damage, but I didn't really want to hurt him, not that much, and he knew that too, damn him. I stared at his back as I let him remove my boots and socks, it wasn't something I normally focused on but it was all I had and his muscles worked clearly as he moved, his skin tanned other than the paler scars that dotted his skin, permanent reminders of his training and line of work.  
I flinched when he ran his fingertips the length of the sole of my foot before getting off me and going to the table where he had spread his weapons. Maybe he had the keys there too. I could hope but I wasn't convinced.  
He walked over to the side of the bed, smiling at me as he did so.  
'You going to let me go now?' I asked, my voice quiet and controlled.  
'Not yet.' He slammed a knife into the cabinet top to the side of the bed and it made me jump, my heart rate spiking in surprise and a moment of terror before I remembered he wasn't trying to hurt me, and he was definitely enjoying himself, already standing proud and twitching against his abdomen. He reached over to unpop my jeans and I let him. I had something of an idea of where this was going, and he wanted to be in charge, and I would let him think he was...to a point.  
He undressed me slowly, carefully, and my underwear followed my jeans, and when he climbed onto the bed I moved quickly. I swung my legs up, rocking my hips back, until I caught him on either side of the head and dragged him down to the bed, fastened between my thighs.  
'Undo these fucking cuffs.' I put pressure on his head as his hands grasped at my thighs, trying to separate them.  
'Nope.' He managed to sputter. He couldn't have been comfortable but I knew he wasn't giving me his A game to escape or he'd have been free by now. He rolled his eyes up to look at me and I reached down with my free hand and gripped his hair tight.  
'Where are the keys?'  
He tried to shake his head and failed due to my grip. 'Your last chance to let me go or extreme measures.' He warned me.  
'You're in no position to argue.'  
He smiled at me. 'I'm in the perfect position.'  
His hand was suddenly no longer on my thigh and his finger plunged into me, making me gasp and arch my back, but it also made my thighs spasm around his head.  
'Uncle!' He tapped my thigh with his hand that wasn't even now drawing a wet line out of me painfully slowly.  
'Not until you, oh God, untie me, please, oh God!' His fingers continued to tease me despite me not letting him go and my hand clenching in his hair.  
Something I did was too much for him, what I wasn't sure but he drew his fingers out of me and stilled. 'Okay, I'll get the cuffs.'  
I let out a relieved breath and let him go. He playfully nipped at my thigh before crawling off the bottom of the bed and going back to the table for the keys. I watched him, my breathing heavy and my lower body damp and throbbing along with the too quick beat of my heart.  
He came back again and leant beside my raised arm, lowering his lips as though to kiss me, my lips were parted and waiting, his breath caressing my face, my eyes fluttering closed, and I was an idiot. He cuffed my other hand to the head of the bed and I yelped in surprise and pulled but it was too late, he had attached it to the bed first and I couldn't move my arms.  
'You fucking ass!' I yelled at him. 'This isn't funny!'  
'You wanted angry sex.' He shrugged, taking the knife out of the cabinet and spinning it around his hand.  
'I wanted angry sex not kinky bondage what-the-hell-are-you-going-to-do-with-that knife sex!' I spat at him as he crouched beside the bed.  
'Nothing you won't appreciate.' And he slipped the blade under the sleeve of the NM State shirt to my neck and pulled, the sharp knife sliding through it effortlessly.  
'You said this was sentimental!' I snapped as he leant over and did the same to the other side.  
'I lied. I do that. A lot.' He nicked the neckline at my throat then put the knife back on the cabinet, this time rested rather than stabbed into the cheap wooden surface. He went to the foot of the bed and looked me over; it was more scrutiny than I had ever received from Edward other than where weapons were concerned, and the smile on his face spread, to a smug sideways grin.  
He crawled onto the bed and took my ankles in his hands, pushed my right so it was bent at the knee then raised my left and hooked it over his shoulder, letting it slide down his back as he all but commando crawled between my legs, looking up at me hungrily in a way that had my heart beat harder and my hips twitch involuntarily. He ran his hands under my ass and his gaze finally dipped down, his hands angling my hips up to him like a piece of fruit he planned on devouring, and that was just what he did.  
He licked a stripe from my entry and up until he reached my clit where he gently sucked at the sensitive flesh, his tongue dipping in occasionally and my head rocked back at the buzz that ran through me. He used suction and licks to draw incoherent noises from me as he held my hips still, ducking lower until his tongue lapped around my entrance then inside, deep and probing, his nose occasionally nudging the sensitive nub he had drawn towards the edge. My right leg fell to the side, giving him more room, and his hands moved from my hips to hold me open until he could taste every part of me, his tongue, lips and teeth dragging me to the edge until I teetered on the brink, groaning his name as my arms pulled at the cuffs with the need to touch him.  
Just when I thought my release would never come, he had held me on the brink so long, his tongue flickered so lightly over me it was barely a touch at all, but when it was combined with two fingers shoved inside me, almost violently, curling to reach that sweet spot, that I came undone. I screamed, long and loud, no words just noise as my hips bucked and body spasmed as he wrung every last drop of pleasure from me. He gave a satisfied hum and raised his head, kissing up to my hip then waist where he met with his shirt. He lifted himself on his hands, like a modified push up.  
‘You going to take these off now?’ I asked breathily as he shifted on his knees until he was balanced enough to stop leaning on his hands.  
‘Nope.’ He said smugly.  
‘Dammit, come on, Edward! Let me loose!’ I pulled on the cuffs hard enough it hurt, my arms trembling from my orgasm.  
‘Nope.’ He repeated, taking hold of the nick he had made in the top of the shirt and tearing it all the way to hem and pushing it off me to reveal my black lacy bra. Turned out he did get to see it after all. ‘Are you attached to this?’  
‘What?’ I yanked on both the cuffs at once and managed to pull myself up towards the headboard a little.  
‘Never mind, I’ll replace it.’ He reached over to the table again and grabbed the knife, doing the finger spinny thing with it again before bringing it down to rest below the ribbon at the centre of my breast bone, the metal cold but that wasn’t what made me catch my breath.  
‘Edward…’ I said warningly.  
‘You’ve gotta trust me, Anita.’ He put his fingers under the material and put the knife between them, missing the flesh of my breastbone easily before tugging up so the centre gave with a rip.  
‘I don’t trust anyone with a knife at my heart!’ I stuttered out.  
‘I want your heart, but not like that.’ He shook his head and quickly cut the shoulder straps before returning the knife to the nightstand.  
I actually breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Too many people have wanted to tie me up and kill me, Edward, this isn’t foreplay, this is torture.’  
‘You’re not enjoying yourself?’ I shook my head frantically and his hands chose that moment to brush the cups of my bra aside, grazing his palms over my nipples firmly as he did so. My response was immediate, my breasts tightening until they were taught peaks and he looked them over, the look of amusement still on his face. ‘Could have fooled me.’  
‘Edward, please.’ I sounded desperate, and I was, for all the pleasure he had brought I didn’t like being at anyone’s mercy.  
Of course all he did was take one of my nipples into his mouth and my brain decided to have an internal argument with my body about whether it was worth it or not, and it left me unable to speak, his hands trailing up my sides until his hands spanned my entire ribcage.  
‘Just give me five more minutes to prove to you this is okay, that you can trust me.’  
‘I can’t.’ I whispered. ‘Please, Edward.’  
That tone seemed to work, worth remembering, fear edged pleading, at least it got his attention and he raised himself on his arms, leaning forward and kissing me softly before murmuring against my lips; ‘Ask Ted.’ And kissing his way across my jaw towards my ear.  
It took me a moment to realise what he meant. He wanted me to ask Ted to let me go instead of Edward. ‘Ted.’ I said quietly and it just didn’t seem right, he was always Edward to me, always had been, but I would try, just like I had said earlier, try and differentiate.  
‘Sorry, ma’am.’ He drawled in my ear in complete amusement. He was such a fucking control freak. ‘Try Theodore.’  
‘Fuck you.’ I growled.  
‘Try again.’ His tongue flickered over my ear lobe softly and my breath caught. Despite my discomfort he could affect me so easily.  
‘Jesus, you’re hard work.’ I pressed my head into the pillows. ‘Fine. Please, Theodoooorr…oh fuck!’  
He chose that moment to thrust into me, hard and deep and it took me by such pleasurable surprise I didn’t care that I was tied up any more.  
‘Say it again.’ He breathed against my skin and I whimpered at the heat in his words as he slowly drew himself out of me.  
I couldn’t breathe for a second and had to inhale deeply before I could even try. If it was that name he wanted it was that name he would get. I pressed my cheek to his, my lips near his ear, and I swung my legs up, locking behind his back at my ankles before taking him back inside me with a buck of my hips and he groaned. ‘That work for you, Theodore?’ I hummed against his skin.  
He shuddered when I said the name again and it made me curious, not enough to start a conversation about it right now, but eventually. There was some truth in it, some reality I had never seen before and as he pressed me back into the mattress, still fully sheathed inside me, he raised his head and there was something different, the name effected him more than Edward or Ted ever did, his eyes were soft but serious, as human as I had ever seen, and the cold depths held a warmth that was entirely new.  
‘One more time.’  
I leant up just enough to peck his lips softly, breaking each syllable of his name with a kiss. ‘The-o-dore.’ On the last he drew back out of me to the tip before sliding back in agonisingly slowly as his lips claimed mine, matching his movements in a slow, sensual dance that taunted so many different nerve endings at once it was like some tantalising torture that never seemed to end. His hands kept busy, caressing and petting my skin wherever he could reach, sometimes pinching or dragging nails, as though he were mapping my skin, and when he moved closer and raised my hips to rest on his thighs as he continued to thrust his touch moved lower, over my hips and thighs before tracking the V of my pelvis inwards, one hand holding my hip firmly as he tracked every inch of flesh.  
A slow burn was starting inside me and my breath came in gasping moans that were punctuated by the sound of the bed hitting the wall in time with the snap of his, Theodore’s, hips, and his fingers trailed once more over my core and it was too much. My body bucked as another orgasm spread through me in a blinding wave and the only sound I could make was whimpering cries as my entire body shook and writhed beneath him and he fell over me, his body driving deeper still as his rhythm became erratic.  
‘One more time, for me.’ He almost pleaded and it took me a moment to remember what he wanted and I managed to string together a coherent sentence.  
‘Theodore, oh God, please, Theodore, please!’  
That finished him. With a torrent of cuss words and my name thrown in he slammed into me one more time and twitched, our bodies melded as one as he spilled inside me, my body still convulsing and his matched mine as we both groaned our pleasure until he finally collapsed against me, sweating and breathing heavily.  
I couldn’t think of anything to say. I was sure there should have been something, about releasing me, but I didn’t want to ruin this moment. It was as though I finally saw the real man behind all the guns and death. His face was pressed into the pillow by my cheek and I turned towards him, kissing his ear lightly before whispering in his ear; ‘Theodore?’  
He slid himself out of me and shifted onto his side, keeping our face close and his arm around me. ‘Yeah?’  
‘Really Theodore?’  
‘Really Theodore.’ He nodded. ‘Theodore Forrester. No one’s made love to him for a long time, not even sure if anyone ever has.’  
‘I’m honoured.’ I smiled, ignoring how my arms were starting to ache from being in one position so long.  
‘You should be.’ He gave me raised eyebrows as his arm slid up my body. ‘I thought I buried him a long time ago.’  
‘You’re talking about him in the third person.’ I nuzzled his nose with mine and he closed the distance to give me a soft kiss.  
‘He hasn’t existed for a long time.’  
‘I like him.’ I admitted.  
‘He likes you too.’ One of my arms dropped free and I looked up to see him unlocking the other.  
‘Where the hell did you have those keys?’ My eyes darted back to him, wide and eyebrows raised.  
‘Under your pillow.’ He smiled and I flexed my arms before punching him in the chest.  
‘You’re an asshole, Theodore.’  
‘I know. But I’m your asshole.’ He wrapped both his arms around me and rolled onto his back, pulling me into his side.  
I rolled further until I could look up at him. ‘What do you want me to call you, as in when? Because I’m going to start getting confused.’  
‘When we’re alone, Theodore, or, you know, sex god, something like that.’ I slapped him playfully. ‘Ted you know is for when we’re with the cops or anything professional.’  
‘But your hunter licence says Theodore too. Could I not just use that?’  
‘I guess, but you’ve always called Ted, Ted. Calling me by my full name might tip someone off.’  
‘That’s just stupid.’ I frowned at him. ‘Wait, are you saying Theodore Forrester is…you? He’s an actual person who was born and named and everything? Which is why Edward doesn’t have as much paperwork? He’s your assassin name, or whatever?’  
He shrugged as much as he was able with me laying on him. ‘I guess so.’  
I just stared at him for a moment. ‘I’ve learnt more about you in the last few days than in our entire friendship.’  
‘Because we aren’t just friends any more, are we? We’ve gone past that, and I trust you.’  
‘You seem to have forgotten I’m a lousy liar.’ I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him through my lashes.  
‘No, you’re not.’ He tucked some hair behind my ear. ‘You just aren’t as practiced, never had to be. Couple of weeks with me and I’ll have you bluffing at a professional poker tournament.’  
‘Good luck with that.’ I snorted a laugh.  
We laid quietly for a while, his fingers trailing lightly up and down my back, but it gave me too much time to think, and a question bugged me until I asked it. ‘Won’t Van Cleef’s cronies know your Humvee well enough he can find us?’  
‘Ted’s Humvee, sure, but we’re going to go pick up Edward’s Humvee in the morning.’  
‘I’m not even going to ask.’ I sighed. Trust him to have another one hidden away somewhere. ‘What’s our next move?’  
‘Next move, we sleep a while, I need to see if I can find where Van Cleef is, again, as the bastard interrupted what was going on at my place, I might try make you scream a bit more, then we meet up with one of my contacts and go from there.’  
‘Sounds like you have it all planned out.’  
‘It won’t work out, never does. Something always throws a spanner in the works, but we’ll figure a way round it.’ He kissed my hair. ‘You mind if I hit the shower first?’  
‘Can I quickly use the bathroom? Things are, sticky.’  
‘Sure.’  
We both did what we needed to do and I showered second. The motel was cheap and so was the shower, the pressure atrocious, but I still couldn’t keep the smile off my face. Edward, Theodore, trusted me, really trusted me, enough that it gave me butterflies. It might have taken Van Cleef threatening me to make him realise it, to make us both realise that things were different, but it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody sentimental shirt my arse! Theodore is real!


End file.
